Guru's House
Guru's House is a place located on Planet Namek, Dende's great great grandfather guards the Dragon Balls here. The Testing Grounds Here is where you gather the 7 dragon balls. In order to prove you are worthy, you must pass several test to receive the balls. Collect all seven and you can make 3 of the following wishes. *+50 Damage *+50 Speed *+25,000 Zeni *+25,000 max HP *Any rush from the rush guide. (This means any attack not of your race, and is learned instantly) *Bring someone back to life. *Level up 3 times for free. *Gain a tansformation of another race. (must start from base transformation, for example, you must learn super saiyan first before you can get to super saiyan 2) *Gain the ability to mimic another user's signature attack, once per battle. Test One *Sheena Allara *Tsurugi The grand elder came out and greeted everyone, deciding to start with the one star tests. "How may I help you?" "I came here to ask for the one star Dragonballl." Tsurugi says "I think I should get this straight to the point. I mean no harm, there were some of my friends, including me, who died during the battle of Time Lords who possibly were trying to destroy the universe", he continues "I would require your first star Dragonball in order to revive my friends, so, please". Sheena bows "my name is Sheena Allara and frankly my goal is to obtain the dragonballs to wish back the friends and compatriots lost in that same battle. I will not make out that my cause is greater as i am sure it is as important to him as this is to me, many friends and Allies were lost and heroes this world needs fell so i humbly request the dragonball and i am willing to face what ever challenge in my path to achieve this." "Well they seem rather honorable wishes. Here, take it." He says tossing them the Dragon Ball. "I don't mind which ever gets it, But put it to good use." Test Two *Tundra *Kuraihana The elder of this village came out of his hut and greeted the two fighters. "Welcome youngsters. This is my village." Kuraihana's eye twitched briefly, "Be respectful..." A voice in her head said, before she wordlessly nodded as a greeting, letting Tundra do the talking. "Good evening Elder. What a beautiful village it is" Tundra bows. "I believe you have a mystical object known as a dragon ball here I wish to enquire about it." He says with a smile "Oh well that's quite easy. All you have to do is prove yourself...by taking care of my pet." He'd say as a giant sea crab comes out of the water. "He can quite hungry sometimes." Kuraihana looked up at the giant enemy crab, muttering something about weak points before shaking her head. "Uh..." She then looked at Tundra briefly, before turning back to the crab. Tundra coldly and critically analyses the crab in front of him spotting out potential weak spots before turning back to the elder. "Oh really sir? What does he like to eat?" He says to the elder. The Elder runs inside before coming out with a giant green carrot. "These are his favorite." Kuraihana nodded before taking the carrot (if the Elder let her) and offering it to the crab. Tundra smiles at him attempting to take the giant green carrot. "Well I'll be sure to feed it to him we don't want him going hungry." Before flying up to the crab and feeding him the carrot. "How many does he usually eat?" Kuraihana asks. "I'll let you figure that out." The Elder says flying away. Kuraihana then looked around for more carrots. Tundra heads off looking for another few carrots. Tundra re-emerges with 6 more carrots two under each arm and two being carried by his tail He then proceeds to feed them to the crab "is this enough?" The crab eats them greedily before snapping his claws signifying he wants more. Tundra sighs and begins looking for more carrots. Test Three *Android 33 *Shuu The Elder of this village seemed very impatient as he came out with three warrior Namekians. "What do you want?' Android 33 scans the four of them "Namekians powerlevel extraordinary." '' She looks at them "I have come to this village to ask about your dragon ball sir. I mean no disrespect." Shuu greets the elders, "I'm from the Planet Earth. And I would like to ask you to give me the permission to use your...." Shuu picks words "Balls. Uhh, Dragonballs?" "Well I don't feel like testing you so I'm gonna have to say no." He says turning around. Android 33 turns her head slightly sideways out of curiosity "Why? I don't understand. What's causing you to feel such a way?" ''Stay calm, stay calm Shuu thinks before saying "Please, elder. The universe's strongest heros died during that event including my Father. I'm not here to use it for my own selfish purpose, but to revive my friends and family" Shuu says with slightly serious look on the face "I can face whatever challenge you have for me for this, so please." Shuu says stay calm and collected, DON'T get angry. You gotta have this, otherwise your family's gone Shuu thinks "I don't care for your motives. I don't even know you. As for your family, I couldn't care less for your loss." He says walking into his hut. Android 33 looks to Shuu "I don't care for your motives either. He evidently didn't want to know." She walks up to the door "We apologise for wasting your time sir. What is it that's upsetting you though? Maybe we can help." "I don't want to test you. I don't need a good reason." He said as the guards walked infront of 33 Shuu looks at 33 and then Elder "And I know that you don't, I was saying that to prove that I don't want it for selfish purpose. But is there anyway we can make you change your mind?" Android 33 looks blank "Emotions are stupid, they just get in the way of rational thought. It doesnt matter if you dont feel like giving us the test is your duty and you dont care whether or not you feels like it just like you doesnt care if we have a good reason. These emotions are impractical and in the way I merely want the dragon ball my reason is irrelevant as are your feelings on testing us. Now test us." Test Four *Pokus *Alyra Noveria The Elder came out of hut very slowly with a group of Namekian children. "Why hello there. How may we help you in our small village." "Greetings." Alyra offered simply, before turning to Pokus, "I suppose we should get right to the point, then?" "Sure." He said quietly, looking at the children. "But aren't they just adorable?" "They sure are young man. I need to head out to grab some books for the youngsters. Do you mind watching them until I come back?" The Elder said calmly setting one of the children. "Can do." Alyra said with a smile. Pokus didn't even have to speak, already over with the children tossing a few up and down as the giggled, the elder leaving quite hastily. Once the elder was gone, the children lifted up Pokus and tossed him into the water as their eyes seemed to glow red. "Oh. Evil. Or possessed. Or something similar." Alyra muttered as she casted a quick spell to catch Pokus, pulling him over to her and throwing up a barrier. One child came over and broke the spell quickly before throwing Pokus over to Alyra. "No. It's just fun throwing demons." Alyra caught Pokus again, "...Any suggestions?" She asked him, uncertain of how to proceed at the moment. Pokus nodded. "Not really, but if they like throwing demons, why not let them?" Pokus says contacting someone as Abrah and Kabra landed a few seconds later. They both said "I hate you for this." The children would rush over and throw them around Willy nilly about the place. Alyra sat down, not being thrown due to not being a demon, conjuring up popcorn and a camera, to record this and send it to Hokus. After a while the elder comes back and puts the Dragon Ball on the ground. "It's yours. Thanks for watching the children." "No problem." Alyra nodded respectfully before looking at Pokus. "So, you want the Dragon Ball?" Pokus asked looking at Abrah and Kabra "I suppose I have a use for it." Alyra says, moving to pick it up. Test Five *Zeou Kai *Ichiro Buru The Elder came out of the hut rolling as it exploded into smithereens. "Help me young lad! I'm being attacked by space pirates!" "I'm on it." He readies his swords and prepares to defend the Elder. Battle Start Space Pirate 1: *Heath: 324,500 *Speed: 500 *Damage: 500 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Space Pirate 2: *Heath: 255,981 *Speed: 500 *Damage: 500 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Space Pirate 3: *Heath: 443,400 *Speed: 500 *Damage: 500 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Elder: *Heath: 200,000/300,000 *Speed: 850 *Damage:950 *Rush Count: 30 *PL: Imagine *Effects: Village Protectorevery 100,000 damage he takes, he gains 200 stats and +10 Rush count Zeou Kai: * Health: 183,000/233,000 * Damage: 376 * Speed: 335 435.5 * Fatigue: 429/725 * Equipment: 2 Senzu, 2 Energy Shot, Combat Gloves, Streamline Combat Clothes, 2 Swords, Potara Earrings, Fusion Dance * Effects: N/A Ichiro Buru * Health: 129,000/199,000 * Damage: 240 * Speed: 250 (325) * Fatigue: 800/800 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Sword (2) Both of which are named Diabolus Suae Excusserit. Streamline Combat Clothes, Kaio-ken Capsule (Hours Trained: 100) Potara Earring, Knowledge of The Fusion Dance, Senzu Beans Owns: 6 (0 Used) Energy Shot Owns: 6 (0 Used) * Effects: Battle *The Elder would turn around and fire off a barrage of 20 ki blasts towards the first space pirate. (7 hit) (47,250 Damage) *"Let's do this!" Kai takes out both of his swords and rushes forward, he swings sixteen dual sword slashes at Space Pirate 2 (12 hit) and then sends He then fires 4 Negative Energy Karma Balls at Pirate 3 (1 hit) (101529 Damage to Pirate 2) (18,800 Damage to Pirate 3) * Ichiro charges forward to Pirate 3 and slashes him 20 times with his duel swords. (7 hit) (37,800 Damage) *Pirate one attacked the Elder with 20 punches (15 hit), Pirate two attacked Kai with 20 kicks (10 hit), and Pirate 3 attacked Ichiro with 20 punches (14 hit). 75,000 Damage to the Elder. 50,000 damage to Kai. 70,000 Damage to Ichiro. *The Elder stands up and launches another barrage of energy blasts at Pirate one (15) (9 hit) before attacking Pirate 2 with 15 ki blasts (10 hit). 128,250 Damage to pirate one. 142,500 Damage to pirate two. * Kai rushes forward after the kicks and brutally cuts pirate three in all directions twenty times with his dual swords and then puts on the Potara Earring. "This is gonna feel reeeeeally weird." Test Six *Charle Seiker *Testing Spot 2 The Elder came out of his rather...exhausted looking at Charle and going back inside. "Come back later. I'm tired." "...." Charle remained silent, sitting outside the elder's door before he could walk inside The Elder finally comes back out with the Dragon Ball. "Thanks for waiting so patiently. I don't want this anymore." He says tossing the Dragon Ball. Test Seven *AS Zeus *Mirage The village was already burned to the ground around them as space pirates were seen holding the Dragon Ball. "Oi look! New targets!" "Oh look, More condescending retards that call themselves space pirates, Be so kindly and bend over." Mirage says. "What did you say about me and me mates?" The one with Dragon Ball said, accidentally throwing it over to them. "..." Mirage took out his plain hilt and said "Give me the Dragon Ball, please." They would all look at each other before laughing and rolling on the ground. "You actually think that we'll be afraid of that?" "Nanomachines, Son." Mirage finishes the last word of that and hits one of the space pirates with the hilt so hard it causes a 10 megaton explosion to occur in a cone and strecth out a few kilometers. The pirates stared wide eyed before all took off running. Except the one that got hit. He just laid there. Mirage suddenly reappears in front of whatever space pirate had the dragonball and said "Toroin da yo, baka." and snatched it out of his arms with such force it might also tear his arms off, Or carry him with the ball. The pirate wouldn't let go, getting dragged with ball as the other space pirates attacked Mirage together. Asskicking Start Mirage of Void *Health: 263,629/369,209 *Speed: 774 *Damage: 602 *Fatigue: 688/700 *Effects: Ethereal Void State fatigue used by 25%, Speed Buff Speed, Charge Up Done +65%, Energy Barrier HP, Melee Barrier HP *Equipment: Robes of Astral Weave Magic Effectiveness by x1.3. Does not apply to durations, Plain Hilt Melee Damage when attacking, Combat Gloves Melee Damage when attacking, Grand Scepter of the Nexus-King Magic Damage *Mana: 162,722,400/246,722,400 AS Zeus *Health: 950,500/950,500 *Speed: 1239 (1905 when attacking) *Damage: 1110 (1759 when attacking.) *Fatigue: 500/500 *Effects: N/A *Equipment: Seth's Auto-Targeting System Gun Damage, Gun attacks have a 10% chance to inflict -2% HP bleed effect that lasts 2 turns, stacks with itself infinitely, Centauri Imperium "Blademaster" Combat Gloves Damage, Further x1.25 Speed and Damage when using swords, counts as Combat Gloves, Kendo-Style Rapier speed when attacking, Sword of Cybernetic Domination damage when attacking Space Pirate 1: *Heath: 157,662.5(0) *Speed: 500 *Damage: 500 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Space Pirate 2: *Heath: 36,831.875 *Speed: 700 *Damage: 700 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Space Pirate 3: *Heath: 265,566.875(0) *Speed: 500 *Damage: 500 *PL: Infinite *Effects: Pirate Pride one ally dies, gets +100 to his stats Asskicking *Mirage starts off with putting on his bracers (combat gloves equipped) and then grabbing his staff and plain hilt then casting charge up (level 5), then speed buff (level 5), Both of which are stronger due to his robe, Then he casts slice attack (level 1) at space pirate 1 (miss), Causing x.1,8 the normal damage of if due to his scepter and robe, Then he takes his hilt and smashes the nearest opponent, which was space pirate 1, with it 17 times (10 hit). (186,243.75 Damage) *Zeus grabs both his Kendo-Style Rapier and his Sword of Cybernetic Domination and activates Purple Fury and all his transformations, Following this he unleashes a flurry of slashes which would be spread out across all three space pirates, 10 slashes would be delivered to the first space pirate (6 hit), and 5 to two (4 hit) and three, He then exits purple fury temporarily. (4 hit) (156093.75 to Pirate one) 104062.5 to Two and Three. *All the space pirates would turn on Mirage and surround him attacking him with 20 sword slashes each. (19 hit total) (142,500 Total) *"Ugh, You people are annoying, Just give me the ball before i trigger another deus ex machina." Mirage says as he casts melee barrier (level 1), energy barrier (level 1) and then healing (level 2 on himself.) and goes up to space pirate number two and three and smashes the second one nine times (6 hit) and the third one eight times (7 hit). 111,746.25 Damage to Two. 130370.625 Damage to Pirate 3 *Zeus grabs both his swords, Leaps forward and reactivates purple fury, He then spins around and delivers 6 slashes to one and two (All hit one) (4 hit two), He then turns mid-air to face the third one and unleashes 8 slashes across his whole body (6 hit). Pirate 1 Dies. 247,359.375 Damage to Pirate 2. Pirate 3 dies. *The final space pirate throws them the Dragon Ball before flying away in fear. Summoning Grounds For the owner of the Dragon balls Category:Locations Category:Planet Namek Category:Namek RP Areas